Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 1
is the first episode of Is the Order a Rabbit? anime series. The episode premiered on April 10, 2014. Synopsis Kokoa Hoto just moved to a town where she discovers that she will live with the cute Chino Kafū and work in her Family Home, a Cafe. She also befriends Rize Tedeza, a part-timer there. Disappointed that the Cafe is not as rabbit-oriented as she hoped, Kokoa grows curious in the strange pet, a rabbit named Tippy. '' Summary Arriving to her new home town, Cocoa admires it's vast beauty and cuteness but finds herself lost. She attempts to use her map to figure out where she needs to go but it doesn't help, so she decides to continue on her own until she comes across a strange house with the sign ''Rabbit House above it. She steps inside to find a strange girl with something fluffy on top of her head and right away Cocoa tries to find a sign of a living rabbit there. Disappointedly she comments on this, but her strange outburst startles the girl near her. Believing Cocoa to be a customer she has her seated and brings her a drink to calm her down. She asks Cocoa what she would like, going on to introduce Tippy- whose charm quickly grab Cocoa's attention. Cocoa demands having her but the girl informs her that her pet isn't for sale; however, for each cup of coffee she pays for, it can be cuddled. Cocoa orders three cups and the girl runs off to prepare them, returning later with the drinks in tow, although Cocoa could care less about them. Cocoa attempts to reach for Tippy but the strange girl advises her .to drink the coffee before it gets cold. In an attempt to appear more sophisticated, Cocoa tries to guess the blends; but proceeds to fail misserably. Cocoa deems all three of the different coffee blends to taste good, but she remains focused on Tippy and grows ecstatic when she can finallt hold the rabbit. However, Tippy finds himself fairly uncomfortable and he tries yelling to break free. The shorter girl insists Cocoa isn't hearing things affter she gets momentarily distracted, and claims that she can perform ventriloquism while taking Tippy back. Suddenly Cocoa recalls why she is there and admits that she got lost. The shorter girl asks to know where she will be staying, only to learn that somehow, Cocoa ended up where she had to go. Believing this to be fate, Cocoa formally introduces herself to the girl, who returns by introducing herself as Chino. Chino goes on to bring up that she is the granddaughter of the owner, then brings up that she handles the housework; which according to the school rules will be Cocoa's job now. They also have a lot of help with the Cafe already, so she won't actually have to do anything with it, although Cocoa grows disappointed by this aspect and asks to meet the owner, but sadly learns from Chino that he has passed away and bring up that she lives with her dad. With that Chino decides they will try to find some work for Cocoa, but by now Cocoa insists that she refer to her as a big sister. They come to a room with a big wardrobe, and Chino heads off to locate a uniform Cocoa can wear. While Cocoa excitedly stands in the room, she starts to feel strange and remarks that she feels as though she is being watched. As she opens the wardrobe to find a girl only dressed in her bra and underwear and assumes she is a thief- causing the girl to aim a gun at her face and demanding to know why she is there. During their interrogation, Chino returns and Cocoa tries to get her to leave, thinking this new girl is dangerous until the girl explains she is a part-timer there. When asked about the gun, she mentions that as her father is a soldier she was trained in many forms of self-defense, but insists that she is a normal girl. After they change clothing, Cocoa and Rize exchange greetings and Chino asks Rize to lend Cocoa a hand learning how things work. Cocoa is excited to get started, but panics when Rize demands to be addressed as "sir" before bringing her to the supply room. She explains that occasionally they need to bring bags of coffee beans out; but with Cocoa struggling to lift even one, Rize attempts she is unable to lift them to seem more normal as well. Cocoa tries to lift a smaller bag, but as she struggles to do so, Rize is able to effortlessly pick up two; although she resumes pretending it's really heavy as they head out front. There, Rize shows Cocoa the menu and suggests she memorizes it. Cocoa feels this is too difficult though, pointing out the several varieties of coffee written on it until Rize claims that she found it fairly easy, and that Chino can identify coffee by it's scent. Behind the counter, Cocoa happens to spot the notebook Chino is holding and brings it up, causing Chino to explain that during breaks she often sneaks in a little bit of homework to get it done sooner. Right away Cocoa is able to determine the answers of the equations she was solving and curious, Rize tests this by asking her the price of some things when added up together, and she manages to get it within a second. Despite this, Cocoa claims she doesn't have any special skills; effectively shocking the other two when she remains ignorant of her math prowess. It's then a customer heads inside and Cocoa runs up to greet her, going on to mention being new and takes the order before the woman goes to sit down. Rize and Chino compliment her customer handling skills as she returns and with that they handle their own work with customers. This goes well for a while- until Cocoa bumps into Rize and she took it as a momentary threat, startling her until it's cleared up. After a customer leaves, Cocoa returns to the counter and asks Chino why they don't wear rabbit ears, as the cafe is called "Rabbit House". Chino claims that by wearing them, it would change the cafe into something different; although Cocoa can't help but think Rize would look cute in the bunny ears anyway. Rize ends up picturing something more graphic though and gets flustered, as does Chino as she realizes this. With that, Cocoa asks why the cafe is themed after rabbits if there isn't any theme to it, and Rize claims it has to do with Tippy. Cocoa comments that Tippy doesn't really look like a rabbit though, so Rize asks her what she would call the Cafe, which she answers with "Cafe Floofy". Rize quickly claims the name to be too literal- but to her surprise, Chino likes it. A while later, Cocoa spots Rize doing something odd with some milk and Rize brings up that lately a lot of Cafe make latte art in caffe latte drinks, commenting that it is a free service they provide. She shows Cocoa some examples of various other art styles and Cocoa decides that she wishes to try to make one after complimenting them. But before that, she wants to see Rize make another one and Rize agrees, but tells her that she better remember how it's done. She draws an elaborate image of a tank in the drink, much to Cocoa's shock. But when she continues to compliment her, Rize claims that it isn't a big deal. With that Cocoa makes an attempt at one; but it doesn't turn out as well as she would have liked and thinks Rize's comment of it being cute is mockery, so Cocoa tells Chino to make one. Chino agrees, but hers ends up being abstract and a bit creepy. Eventually the work day has come to an end and the girls change into casual clothing while discussing Cocoa's living arrangements. Cocoa insists that she and Chino make dinner together, but Chino refuses to let her help, claiming she'll be fine on her own. The girls see Rize off afterwards and return to the kitchen, where Chino confuses to refuse Cocoa's assistance. In hopes of getting her to reconsider, Cocoa shows her some latte art from earlier and to Chino's surprise, she sees that Cocoa based them off of themselves. Just then her father arrives and she runs up to him with Tippy hopping onto his head and leaving the room with him. Returning, Chino explains that she makes dinner because her dad works the evening shift, in which the cafe transforms into a bar. Usually do not eat together since he's busy, but while Cocoa thinks it is pretty cool, she can see that Chino seems lonely. She compares the situation to what a pair of sisters may do, and this makes Chino address her the way Cocoa asked her to do earlier. Delighted, Cocoa requests she keep doing it but by now Chino refuses, finding the specialness of it to be gone now. Eventually, Chino goes to take a bath when Cocoa interupts. She wishes to take the bath with her and gets in before asking if she can share Chino's bedroom for the night. She really wants to talk about a bunch of things and her own items have yet to arrive, so she wouldn't have much at the time to really get comfortable. After a moment of silence Chino slowly agrees, then asks Cocoa to be kind to her from now on, implying that she is willing to open to her a little more. Meanwhile, Rize has just finished her own bath and is in her bedroom. She talks about what happened throughout her day, but as it turns out she is talking to a stuffed rabbit. She denies being lonely though. As she helps Chino with her hair, Cocoa asks where Tippy is. Chino explains how he stays with her dad when he is working, which causes her to express disappointment. She then decides that since she can't hold Tippy, she will just hug and cuddle with Chino instead; which earns her a stuffed rabbit to the face. In the bar, Tippy and Chino's father discuss Cocoa. He mentions how quick she got used to the Cafe, but he claims not to really enjoy the attention she doted on him. While laying under her blanket, Rize realizes she got an email and to her surprise, sees that it is from Cocoa. She opens it to see the picture of the latte art she made and decides to make it her wallpaper. Cocoa turns away from the window she was looking out of at the time and puts her phone away. She turns to Chino and expresses how happy she is to be there, and she mentions that she is sure that there will be plenty of fun times now. Chino agrees and asks for them to be good friends from now on. Characters :By order of appearances. *Kokoa Hoto *Chino Kafū *Tippy *Rize Tedeza *Takahiro Kafū Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit? Bunnisode 1/Gallery Trivia *Aoyama makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Major Events *Cocoa meets Chino, and starts to live in Chino's house. *Cocoa works at Rabbit House. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Bunnisodes